A Cinderella Story: RK Style
by shinobilover
Summary: Not the typical fairy tale story where the fairy god mother helped the prince and the servant fell in love with each other. Its realistic with six different lives settled in the time where war always take place. Could they obtain the happy ending everyone desire and wanted? KxK, SxM, AxM
1. Chapter 1: The Encounters

**Terms of Definition:**

_Sake - is a japanese drink that made from rice which highly needs an alchohol tolerance just like wine and beer. _

_Hakama - clothes worn during meiji and edo era. This is an outfit that uses in old school of Meiji and considerably fighting dress too._

_Shoji Door - Japanese sliding door_

_Tatami mat - Japanese mat that was used to be sitted_

_Futon - Japanese folding bed_

_Yukata - informal kimono, sleeping garment._

**The Encounters**

**-;-**

Once upon a time when the early ray of sunlight had touched the heart-shaped face of a young lady, Misao blinked and sighs, feeling that the sun was another gift from hell. Not that she disliked it, she simply hate what she dwells in life.

Misao is not like the other kids who grew up happily with their own parents. She was raised by her grandfather when her parents died when she was very little due to a war. Okina, who happened to be the only relative she had had fallen in love in a lady with such exotic beauty. But who knows that this lady has such a plans she wore on her sleeves.

She became an orphan, a servant but hadn't always been - not until that whore married and killed her own grandfather when Misao was only eight, and now she was suffering on the hands of Yumi and her real husband Shishio and sister, Kamatari.

They were so wicked that Shishio had sold all her belongings even their old restaurant Aoiya, who was unfortunately renovated and now turned into a red light district.

"I wonder what I should do with you, hmmm…" Shishio murmured as she gently touched Misao's cheek, "throw you up in the street or happily work here? CHOOSE!" She had chosen the street but the silent killers at night forced her back to her home again.

That was few years ago, and Misao was now in her mid-sixteen. Not that everyone care about it anyway; she was glad to know that soon enough she would pass the age of marriage and leave this place forever. That is if there would be a man who'll be interested in a servant girl like her.

Sitting up, she wore her usual ragged kimono and put her hair in her trademark braid. Shishio always told her to chop her hair off but it's one of the things Misao wouldn't allow. The braid hair of hers always reminds her how her mother fixed it for her.

Putting on her apron she went to the kitchen and began the work she always did every day. The warmth from the fire warmed her cold body as she set the water to boil and began to prepare breakfast for the household.

She sighs and shook her head. She had now three meals balanced carefully on one tray. At the first door, she paused to the tap lightly and gently slid the shoji door.

"Enter." said by a feminine voice and made Misao braced herself as she entered on her step parents' room.

"Oh, Misao…" Yumi said as she covered her body with the help of the blanket and fixed her disheveled hair, which Misao knew what they have done recently when a yukata was laid on the floor. Shishio gave her a soundly kiss on her mouth which made her look away from disgusts.

"How very gracious of you to come so promptly…" Shishio said in deep voice as he pulled away from the almost naked woman on his futon. The words did not ring true and he offered her a false smile.

"Oh, you have some piercing eyes, my dear." Yumi added as Misao gently put their meal on the small table when Shishio suddenly grabbed her wrist. The grip on her was so hard and painful that it almost made Misao cry.

"Misao-chan, my angel…" he said as she urge to fight all the nasty words she wanted to say at him, "If you value your life, remember that I don't want you looking so disgust on us with that wide eyes of yours, you know that we can do something you don't want to."

She swallowed and pulled her hand free, stepping back while trying not to lose her calm and stoic act where deep inside, she just wanted to kick and kill the two people in front of her.

But silence was her only defense as she had discovered that under his thumb, speaking only made him angry. She had learned to remain like an ice pole, ignore their harsh words of reality. If she was crazy right now, she could kill herself and attempts to make them the murderer, but her life was the only thing she had now but it wasn't like they hadn't kill human before. 'At least they haven't killed me yet', she thought. But that doesn't mean Misao doesn't have plans to leave this hell. She was just finding time.

"You're ugly, wench." Yumi laughed as she wave her away.

At the second door, Misao was surprised to see it open. Her feet gently touched the wooden floor and now she stood on a room she had owned before.

Kamatari had a short brown hair. She always kept it short because Shishio says that SINGLE girls with "short hair" are more appealing than the long ones. And Misao knew that the word "long ones" was implying to her. She was surprised to see Kamatari in her new kimono; it was beautiful with different colors of summer. The tall, short-haired girl stands in front of a large mirror as she practiced the words of nobility. She didn't care about Misao's presence.

Misao gently put the last plate she had on the tray on side table. As she glanced up one last time on her former room before she leaves, she noticed a new painting hung on the wall with a lot of kanjis wrote below the image line.

The artist's craft portrays the photo of the royal family.

She couldn't help but admire the royal family, the emperor, his wife and both sons who wore beautiful hakamas and robes made in high class fabric and leading designers. The eldest son was a red-haired boy with cross scar on his cheek. Many people said that this prince was adopted and there was no royalty blood running through his veins. He was only found in the last civil war and was raised by the emperor during the time when his wife was having difficulty in bearing children.

Misao's eyes went to the younger one, he has dark hair and ice blue eyes, his features were totally different from the eldest one. He didn't smile in the picture unlike his brother and his own parents were. She admitted that he was more attractive than the red haired guy.

"Oh, captivated by Aoshi-sama's beauty?" Kamatari's voice made Misao looked away from the painting. "He was the crowned prince and soon to be the next king." she added and laid the things that geishas uses on her futon. "It's not like he'll spark some interest when he see you, with that body figure and face of yours, I doubt he'll just laughed at you."

Misao shrugged as Kamatari laughed on her own joke. She wasn't tall, not beautiful and had a nice body like Kamatari's. She didn't speak more words knowing that this sister of whore would irritate her and mocked more at her.

"Oh, since wars are growing rapidly, the palace was now demanding his heir and I planned to...," Kamatari said in dramatically voice, "convince him that I am worthy to be his future wife." she laughed again at her own words.

'Well, good luck then." Misao answered on her thoughts, repressing the urge to shake her head at Kamatari before leaving.

Aside from doing all the household chores every day, she was always assigned to gather some woods and herbal plants every noon and it was the only chore she was glad to do. 'At least, gathering plants was better than taking care of the poultry', Misao thought. Shishio already hired two boys to take care of those things; they were Yahiko and Yutaro. They were few years younger than her and were her friend. With both of the boys, Misao showed what she truly is, how cheerful was she and loud and funny. It was surprisingly that both had the same traits too.

It was still chilly despite the coming summer in Kyoto. Misao was now in the woods and was glad to found a lot flowers and Sakura trees as she enjoys the silence surrounding her. This day, she was now finish doing her tasks and was excited to bring home some herbal plants she found and picked. She slowly sat on the bed of grass and looked at her town on the farthest distance. The thought of running away came in her mind but living outside was dangerous, rebels are growing larger and unexpected wars always comes.

Her own lifetime was in the age of fear and Misao hated living that way.

The silence was suddenly broke with laughter belong to a group of voice. Misao turned to the intruder and was surprised to see familiar faces only meters away from her.

She knew them too well and that made her heart scared. It was Cho and his gang - the rebels which painted images was posted in every column of town. They were swordsmen who don't follow the rules of the royalty. Not only the way they slaughter made her afraid, it was that they also take woman's innocence before they slay. Their behavior made Misao worry; she won't let those bastards touch her. She was thankful that her parents were both warriors that they taught her some basic martial arts skill. But that wasn't enough to defend her because she was obviously outnumbered.

Cho grinned when she saw Misao, "Oh, young lady…." he said with a huge grin on his face, "Why are you all alone in this place?" his voice implied he had some dark plans playing inside his head.

Misao throw the bucket of woods at their faces and run as fast as she could. She run deeper on the forest, hoping that she lost Cho and his friends. But she was suddenly trapped; a vine on her left foot caught her off guard. Misao looked up and her face was filled in terror when she saw Cho stood before her.

His hand caught her arm, she tried to fight but they were strong, only her actions made them laugh. As they throw away Misao hardly on the ground, her heart was now beating fast. She already knows what going next when one of Cho's friends went on top of her and both wrist was now held by them.

The place was now in the agony of girl's scream.

**Clink.** All men stopped when they heard an unexpectedly sound of wielding swords. A pair of kodachi glint in her indigo eyes.

* * *

**-;-**

In the palace, Kenshin's eyes gaze at the line of the pots displayed on his father's study room. All of them had come out beautiful in different shapes and kanjis written on the bottom. He always admired Hiko for having such a talent in pottery. Kenshin was, however blessed in the talent of cooking. But unfortunately, he was always concerned for his younger brother. Aoshi was always straight head in his duty and the word "rest day" always rings a dirty word for him.

Of course, as a member of the royalty, Hiko, Kenshin and Aoshi knew the art of killing. Kenshin was always saddened by the way "sword" must be, no matter how much his fiancee sugar coated it. It doesn't change the fact that he was taking away lives… well, took away a certain woman's life before.

"Kenshin!" a feminine voice woke his senses as he felt a joy when she hugged him on his back.

He turned around to face the lady he was longing to see these fast few weeks. Seeing the blue eyes she had had made his gray and dull world turned into colorful one. He touched gently her left cheek and whispered, "It felt like years of weeks not seeing you."

Kaoru blushed. "That was very sweet of you." She answered and slowly placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Your cheeks are red, young girl." He teased and that made Kaoru pouted on the word "young girl". Kenshin was always aware the way their servant murmured and envied Kaoru's place in his life… and the ten years age gap sometimes made the people of their kingdom compared her innocence to a dirty whore. But that doesn't matter; she was the one he chose and soon, he will spend a life with her.

"Who are you calling young girl?" she answered and hit him playfully on his chest. Both of them were giggling when a deep voice chuckled, "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Oh. Hiko-sama." Both people bowed their respect to the emperor as he acknowledged both of them.

"May I talk to my son for a minute?" The emperor asked and smiled at his soon to be daughter in law. She nodded and made her way to leave and slide the shoji door.

"I heard that four of our friends had died." Hiko said as Kenshin gave an answer of nod. Both man sat on the tatami mat.

Looking out the window, Hiko glared at the distant forest wondering what was happening to his own son who always felt so distant with his own family. Ever since he had returned with Kenshin, the poor boy was always mourning on his own, his four precious friends died protecting him on the northern border of their kingdom.

"I already hired a samurai named Seta Soujiro as his new right hand. I know that his trust for Hannya will never be replaced." Hiko said and lit the lamp to shred the shadows from the coming night. Hiko worried where was his other son was, he knew he left by the noon.

The emperor stared at the boy he raised and love as his own son. "Kenshin, I'm so sorry if you couldn't marry Kaoru now, I…-"

"I understand father, Aoshi must marry first. He needs to produce heir first. I understand that father." Kenshin said and feel bad. In the next few days, he was now spending his one year being engaged with Kaoru who both wanted to get married but couldn't since the true son must be wed first.

"Sometimes, my brain was whacked and wanted myself to force the title to you, Kenshin." Hiko took a deep breath and grabbed a bottle of sake on his drawer, "But that was impossible." He took another gulp and slammed his fist on the small table "As it was impossible for Aoshi to find happiness too."

"I'm sorry father. I couldn't do anything to help you." Kenshin apologized but his father put his right hand on his right shoulder.

"No son, I'm happy for you, as long you're happy with her." The emperor said and smiled at the red-haired boy he raised "If that boy doesn't find a girl before the year ends…" he paused and shook his head, "I'll CONTINUOSLY force him to have an arrange marriage with Emi Watsuki, a daughter of a friend of mine."

Of course, Kenshin knew Emi, a very fine woman with modest and dignity lived in the southern Kyoto. She was the only daughter of the late Hiko's right hand man, Sekiya. He just nod, he knows that the poor girl had fallen obsessively for Aoshi but unfortunately, the ice block didn't feel the same way for her.

"But the queen gave me an alternative option. Kaoru was involved with this." Hiko added and Kenshin was surprised to hear his fiancee's name.

"And what it is?" Kenshin asked. He won't allow his father to use his lover as a tool for Aoshi to love someone. What if Hiko wants Aoshi to have a heir from Kaoru from of all the people. It was a ridiculous idea. Kenshin shook his head in the swirling thoughts.

"The queen asked Kaoru to organize a flower festival. It's a festival where all women will gather and dance with Aoshi and then he will choose the woman of his likings." Hiko stated calmly.

He sighs at his father's idea as his mind went to his younger brother. Poor Aoshi, he will suffer through a lot of women who will chase him like flies to a corpse. He imagined him rejecting the squealing women in their foul scent of perfume. He wondered if that festival will help his younger brother to find a love in his life. Kenshin hope he shall be.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **This is my first ongoing fic - credits to all the fairy tale books of my young niece that inspired me to write my own tale.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ride

**The Ride**

**-;-**

After everything that happened in the northern border, Aoshi just wanted to find peace this day.

His father was mocking at him again with his mother discussing about the immediate marriage and heir which he was, unfortunately lack the interest in fairer sex. His thoughts always went to his four died friends, how they lose their breathing in the rain bullet in front of his sight, protecting him.

Aoshi just wanted to mourn this week properly; stroll in a place where unobtrusive things can help shut his mind in loneliness. He didn't regret the choice of walking in the familiar forest, where he expertly knew that it led to an old temple. The peace is such tranquility, he gently closed his eyes.

Not until he heard a scream.

As he was walking deeper in the forests and following the trace of sounds, he was surprised to see his prize. A group of samurai tolerating a young girl that made him sheath his twin swords and decided to kill them all in one swift motion.

For a few seconds, the boys look with disbelief at the dark-haired prince, "Shi… Shinomori Aoshi" one of the samurai said as he prepared his sword to kill the prince.

"Now... now… it seems like we have two birds in one stone here, eh." Said Cho happily shoving the two samurai aside – the apparent leader comes into view.

As Aoshi was looking at the gang ahead, a braided hair is falling out in cascade of long dark hair. The girl went beside him and tugged at the hem of his cloth, Misao was truly afraid. Her face reflected in his kodachi showing her wide eyes which are gorgeous shades of indigo and beneath the smudged face, pale skin can be seen. For several seconds, she looked up at him until recognition shines in her indigo eyes and her hand comes to her mouth as she gasps.

The prince didn't mind the gentle hold of her in the edge of his clothing; he held his kodachi in place to protect her when a voice interrupted the tensing tension between the prince and the gang.

"Aoshi-sama, you're running alone again!" A voice of a young man said, smiling so brightly and wearing a blue samurai outfit with a sword attached in his waist. Seta Soujiro paused when he confusedly saw the gang and a girl hiding behind Aoshi. "What do we have here?"

"Soujiro, please take care of the boys here. Finish them off." Aoshi said sheathing his sword calmly as Misao clutched on his arm and leave suddenly.

As the last of the killing disappear in their view, Aoshi turns to the girl. She looks at him for a moment before realizing that she had hold in his arm. Quickly removing her hand, she gave him a small curtsy and stepped away. Her face is easy to read like an open book, her expression tells that she was not used on murdering at her sight.

"Don't be afraid. I won't do anything to you." Aoshi said noticing that the sun was beginning to set.

With a start, she looked at the sky as well and surprised, turning to leave, a small smile coming to her lips before she swallowed "Thank you, Aoshi-sama… for saving my life." She nodded in respect. Again, she turned to leave.

"What's your name?" He asked, surprised to find the words leave before he realized they were already said. He did wish to know her name, as odd as it seemed, he was certain sure that she reminds her of someone.

Misao was surprised to ask her name – a name of a servant girl like her. The wind was howling and all cherry blossoms were falling into place. Even if the surroundings were already reddish dark from the sunset and the pink petals can be clearly seen into view, Misao noticed that his ice blue eyes stood an aesthetic amongst of all.

"Mi… Misao, Makimachi Misao." She answered nervously, it was her first time she had a talk with a royalty member in her life. Looking the way back, her eyes brow furrowed, worried that her household was finding her now, "I'm sorry but I must hurry back, Aoshi-sama."

Before he could answer she was gone. Was that it? A glare crossed his face and as he follows her with his mind in a mile state of shock that she wished to flee from him so quickly.

She was easy to follow as the light started to fade he saw the meadow. A few steps out into the open and there she stands and retrieves the bundle of plants from the ground before walking farther. With a small effort, he made a noise by stepping on fallen dry leaves. She jumps slightly and looks back at him over her shoulder. "Oh, Aoshi-sama was there something else you want?" she asks.

Stepping closer he sighs since he can tell she is still nervous, "It would be dishonorable of me to leave you alone. I will escort you home."

Misao blushed. "But, Aoshi-sama, I am just a servant and can…"

"Aa." He said cutting her off. Misao realized that Aoshi is not a type of man to take no as an answer.

She reluctantly nods and lifts her gatherings.

"Allow me." He said taking them from her. She looked at him with surprise and he wondered if this girl hadn't had experienced a man so gently helping her.

"Aoshi-sama!" a familiar voice yelled from across the meadow. He rolls his eyes and looks at Soujro huffing his way towards them with horses in tow. Aoshi didn't fully trust the boy and his smiles. His smiles somehow give him creeps. He didn't even know where the hell his father hired this kid.

The young samurai pant and pauses as he looks at Misao. "Don't worry, lady, I've killed all of them already." He laughed.

If the word 'killed' doesn't mention, Misao will blushed at the first time someone called her 'lady in a good manner. With the ragged yukata she was dressed with only reaching the end below her knees and face that was smudged; she could die in shame for she was dirty as she was.

Aoshi simply turns and deposits the bundle in his white horse's carriage. "I am honor bound to see this young lady home." He faintly added.

Soujiro just plastered his face with smile and looks at the girl who was obviously servant. He wondered why Aoshi would feel sympathy towards the dirty servant girl. "Okay, then. Aoshi-sama. I'll be in the palace when you came back."

"Now, where do you live?" he asks.

"I… um… don't live that far. It is the edge of the town, close to the forest's edge." She answered cheerfully.

"Very well then, you may ride on my horse." He said. Really, he simply wanted to ride as soon as possible or she would be home by the dark.

To his surprised, she stepped back, "Aoshi-sama this is really unnecessary I can return on my own", his brow cresses at her words.

How very bothersome…

With a quick step and a slight effort he lifts her and gently placed her in the saddle. Her face is clearly shocked as she quickly clutches the mane of horse for balance.

Aoshi didn't say anymore as he turned to Soujiro making his cue to leave.

Swallowing hard she shakes her head, "This is my first time to ride a horse, Aoshi-sama."

With a small inward sigh, he reaches for the reins of horse and with that they continued to cross the meadow leaving the beautiful Sakura trees who witnessed their run in.

* * *

**-;-**

"WHERE WAS THAT GIRL?!" Megumi sighs at the long pile of dishes waiting to finish as she wipe the sweat dripping on her head. She gently tucked a strand of her black hair in her ears and settled the water and soap in the sink. "Shishio will kill him if she hadn't back for 30 minutes. I'm worried."

"She was gone by the noon to gather some plants on the forests." Yahiko said and helped his older friend to scrub the plates. "Are you so worried about Misao or delaying your date I mean an appointment with the rooster head in Gensai's clinic?" he joked out.

"You, kid, SANOSUKE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she answered and hit playfully Yahiko's head. "He was just badly hurt since yesterday."

"Oww, Megumi-sensei, is that so? We all know that punk has these hots on you… oww." Yahiko answered.

"Is anyone here?"

The conversation broke out when a man's voice yelled from the main door. Immediately, Megumi fixed her hair and slid the shoji door. One of the samurai guards from the castle was standing in front of her holding a scroll on his hand. He gently nod and gave the scroll to her.

"This is a message from the royalty. Please give it to Makoto-san. Are you a servant here?" the samurai said at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"No, I wasn't. I was a doctor in the nearby street and just working part-time here." She answered and gave him nod. The samurai turned his back and leave, leaving a curious Megumi behind.

The small written kanji says, "Invitation".

* * *

**-;-**

Misao's mind was working faster than ever due to the overload of the day. Such a simple normal day and now she was riding in the horse with the prince protectively sitting at her back. She was locked on his arms. And it was his horse too! She was not sure she was thrilled or completely embarrassed. Looking down at her ragged yukata, she wished she could swallow by the ground and just disappeared.

If the man at his back could read the depths inside her mind, he would know that she was squealing inside.

But Misao's thought stops at the harsh estate of life she was in. A prince for a princess, a servant for a poor - only happy ending exists in a fairy tale and it's not like Aoshi has some interest in her, he was just helping her, a man that must do – maybe a pity.

The sun was already settled as the stars slowly popped out on the bluish dark sky. She felt that she needs to fill the quiet conversation but what she must say to a prince?

'I have a miserable life and wanted to escape in my master's house, can you employed me as a new maid in there?' Her thoughts made her giggled.

Aoshi just stared at Misao, wondering what was anything amusing. She noticed the looked of the prince in her back and she turned around, his face is hard to read even in the dark.

"I'm sorry for my actions, Aoshi-sama." She apologized and tried to fill the silence. "How are you?"

"Aa." He just answered and that made her brain hit by the whacked ice-cube. Aoshi is a silent type guy.

She sighs. With one brow raised, Aoshi regarded her for a moment. At first, his face had worried her, every move made her wonder what he thought of her. Just an ill-dressed girl and so she was not worth his while anyhow. After this evening, she would never encounter him again, or talked with him again. With her chin a little higher, she said to her thoughts that it doesn't matter anyway.

"Are you happy to return home? I heard from the town that you protect the northern Kyoto." She asked breaking again the silence. "Aoshi-sama."

"Aa." He answered. Misao decided not to push the topic any farther. That made her hum a little song she knew from childhood.

The melody wakes the birds and danced around the sky. To Aoshi, he didn't mind. The girl continuously sung and talked about how she loves flowers and art. Surprisingly, he wasn't annoyed a woman's chatter first time in his life. He didn't actually listen on what things she was saying, he just clung to her lovely voice that made his inner feeling soften somehow.

As the forest become familiar and she could see the house in the distance, she was surprised to find herself happy for once at being at home.

"Thank you, Aoshi-sama, I can see my house now, this is fine." She said wishing that he would stop the horse now.

"Then, we'll stop by at the front of your door." He answered, not stopping.

"No, Aoshi-sama, this is really fine." She demands almost thinking to jump, if it wasn't very high…

This time he did pause but only for a moment. "I will see you to the door."

Panic settled in Misao. What would happen if Shishio and his whore saw her with Aoshi? And Kamatari? How would they react? She was sure they would very polite to him and nice to her but when he was gone from the view…

"Aoshi-sama, this is really too much." Misao said a bit louder than she meant to. This time he did stop.

"Aa." He answered as the horse howled and he gently stood his feet on the ground.

For a moment, Misao wondered how she would get off without breaking her ankle by jumping. After a short recap, Aoshi held her on her waist and gently lift her down.

"I was really glad with you today, Aoshi –sama. Thanks again for saving my life." She smiled and turned back.

* * *

**-;-**

Aoshi looks last on the servant he escorted one last time before he heads back to the castle. If she had been a noble woman, the first thought he would have at her chattering and smiles would be annoyance. But she was almost cute and innocent. And that's it; she was a pretty little child to be a servant. He shakes his head at the mistaken thoughts; she mentioned that she was seventeen. Well, her looks and heights resembles that she was a 12-year-old kid.

Her chatter and voice as they travel together while in many ways silly had been a huge change from the normal conversation he had with the other women. He recalled her face dirty as it was, but he could tell that with clean clothes and with her hair better in repair, she would be beautiful.

He knew he had never met her before, something he was quite certain of, but she looked like someone he used to know. And that frustrate him a little.

It was dark as he entered in the gates of the palace. The samurai guards bowed him with respect and he nod back. His mood somehow turned into a good one. The trip from the forest has at least peace his mind. And the chance of encountering a group rebels has made him somehow proud. He was glad that one of the most wanted criminals has been wiped out.

He heard his father coming his way.

"Aoshi, where have you been?" Hiko asked.

Turning to him, Aoshi noticed that his mother, Okon stood at his side holding his arm. She looked worried at him, it was obvious.

"I'm sorry for my late arrival. I was unavoidably detained in the forest." He answered.

"The forest?" Hiko said a look in disbelief in his face. "Did you go to Zen temple to meditate?"

"Well, son, Kenshin-kun was waiting at the dinner. I cooked some tempura, it was your favorite right?" Okon happily said and pout slightly too, hoping to have a dinner with the complete family members after a long time.

"Thanks Mother. A lady was lost and I couldn't leave her alone in the forest so I escorted her home." His father's eye brows rose in surprise and that made both his parents stared at each other in disbelief. At first they looked shocked and then they giggled lightly. Aoshi wonders what's amusing.

"That was really good of you, Aoshi-kun. When we shall meet this lady?" Okon asked.

"Most likely never, she was just a servant." He answered.

"Oh is that so." Hiko sighs in disappointment. "Oh well, anyway, let's go to the dining area, you don't want to miss Okon's tempura, right?"

Aoshi finished eating his dinner. His parents told him to wake early to discuss some important things with Kenshin's fiancée. He wonders what was that about, maybe another antics of his parents and Kaoru's silly plans. He had no idea what was it. He walked in the wooden floor leading to his room and prepared his bed then lit the fire. Soujiro bid good night to Aoshi and asked if there's anything else he requires. He waves him away as the young man slid gently the shoji door.

He was alone now and Aoshi couldn't sleep. The hours ticked by and he found himself staring at the cherry blossoms through the window. The trees reminded him the events in the forest and his mind kept returning to the face of a young lady with a long braided hair and pretty smile too.

He sighs and almost smiles. No girl has almost made an impression in his mind.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: The Scroll

**The Scroll**

**-;-**

The candle lights of the house were dim as Misao approached, her heart beating fast, nervousness carve in her face as she thought about Shishio. She was afraid that he might hit her for her late arrival and lack of prepared dinner on their small table. Dropping the bundles of plants with the others by the side of the shed, she ran silently across the hallway and stopped at the front of shoji door.

At the other side of the door was the kitchen and inside she heard a sound of cleaning and few muffled voices. For a moment she imagined Yumi cooking while Kamatari washing the pile of dishes with sweat dropping off their faces but the thought made her giggled and somehow, scared more than little.

She slowly slid the door and peeked in. Her blue eyes saw Yahiko stood beside the wooden wash tub with an apron on his middle. "Damn that girl, where is she? Shishio and the others will be home soon." said by a feminine voice from outside her field vision.

Yahiko turned his head at whoever it was and spotted Misao. "Well… She's home now." He said gratefully and drying his hands on his apron as she slid the door fully and stepped in.

"Megumi-san, Yahiko, what-?" Misao's eyes wide to see her two friends doing her responsibilities.

"This kid is a worrier freak about you and he said that you shall be home by now. Those three were coming home sooner and you'll be dead." Megumi straightly stated with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah, I even brought Megumi-sensei here with me to cover you up and tell Shishio that you were sick. And Yutaro agreed to take the poultry so I can do some work here. The boy is already tired and went home early." Yahiko added and gave her a winked.

"Oh… kiddo, you are… no one has ever done that for me." said Misao and throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Misao, I-can't-breathe…" He answered as she removed her arms on him. "Why did you take so long in the forest? And don't call me kid, you weasel!"

"Hahahaha." She covered her mouth to hide her high-pitched laughter. "I… um… I met Cho and his gang out there." She answered as she put her shoulders on her waist. She sighs.

"WHAT?!" Both Yahiko and Megumi gasped. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Uhm… almost but…" Misao paused looking at their faces and decided to let them know what happened to her next. "Some… some guy had saved me and escorts me home."

"Really? Well who was it? Did you know him?" Asked Megumi, curious…

"No, I have never met him before that afternoon." She said with a shrug. Telling them that she was saved by Aoshi will only made them question her; she decided not to tell about the event in the afternoon.

"Did he kill them?" Yahiko asked, curiously.

"No he wasn't." she paused as she heard the footsteps across the hallway. She gasps and turned to her two friends who were scared too.

As the gentle pattering sound of his footsteps doomed at their ears, Megumi immediately grabbed a blanket and covered it to her body while Yahiko settled her in by the fire and whispered, "You were supposed to be ill."

Expectedly, the door slid opened and Shishio stepped into the kitchen. His thick dark hair was pulled back into a tail at the nape of his neck and a sword was placed on his waist. His kimono was dark blue today and meticulously the hakama was a simply dirty white, he wore a huge grin on his face. Misao wished she could wipe that grin off his ugly face.

"Oh, Takani-sensei, Yahiko, what are you doing in my home?" Shishio said in oiled voice, surprised to see another cockroach in his very eyes.

"Misao is terribly sick. She had terrible migraines lately and fell on the ground too." Megumi answered calmly, trying to hide the lies in her voice. "And here, a messenger from the castle gave this to you."

"Is that so? Then I didn't regret the decision to dine with my family at the Shirobeko." Shishio grabbed the scroll as he raised his brows with a fake concerned on his face.

His massive figure walked and saw his servant warming herself by the fire. He went through her and gave her a deadly glare, another fake smile plastered on his face. Misao looked up at him with a face she hoped portrayed her false sickness.

"Oh, my poor little angel is sick." He said with a flare of false concern, touching her forehead with his huge hands. "You will have to get well soon or I may hire Yahiko or Yutaro to do your work." He said clicking his tongue. "That would be a shame because you would be useless and I…" he paused and closed his face to her ears, "will do something you don't want by the way." He whispered.

The threat clears to Misao.

She nodded and turned to look into the flames - willing him to leave her alone. Stopping at the front of the door, Shishio turned to look back at her, "I hope to see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Misao" He sighs as he slid hardly the door behind him.

As his footsteps recede into the night Megumi come to her side. "Is he always like that?" Misao only nods and stands.

"Thank you, guys, for all your help, it must my turn now, and I must finish this."

"No such thing, we will stay until we're done." Megumi answered. "I think I must let that idiot waits for me." She hushed.

"Huh?" Misao asked. She didn't know who she was implying to.

"It's Megumi's boyfriend. They're supposed to have their date, ahem." Yahiko gave her a mocking grin. "I mean appointment."

"Megumi-san, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Misao squealed happily.

The doctor blushed rose to her cheeks and stomped her right feet on the floor peevishly. "SANOSUKE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND NOT UNTIL THE HELL FREEZES OVER!" she repressed the urge to hit the grinning kid behind and gave them a loud 'hmp' as she went back to the kettle with dramatic sighs.

Yahiko and Misao looked at each other and giggled. He walks back to the sink and continues washing the dishes giving her a last wink.

She takes the broom and begins to sweep the floor. Overall the day went better than she had anticipated; even with encountering Cho and his gang, the run in with the crowned prince had made the day so much better. She sighed as the image of Aoshi and the dazzling blue eyes return to her mind but she shakes away. It was a chance meeting that will never happen again. But even Shishio being himself, it was okay because her friend had covered her back. Looking at them, she smiles and feels blessed.

'Well, at least there are people in the world who cared for me.', Misao said in her mind.

Late that night, when the chores were done and moon was brightly shined, Yahiko and Megumi had gone home. Misao sat and looked out the small window as her eyes stared at the distant Japanese castle in the quite moonlight. The castle was already dim with the candle lights and she wonders if he had already been asleep.

Leaning on the window frame she couldn't help but think of Aoshi and his good deeds of the day. All for a servant girl like her. "He may forget, but I will never forget today. She announced to herself and with a sighed, she turned to bed.

* * *

**-;-**

Before the sunlight had escaped the distant hills, Kenshin stood at the front gate of the palace and waited for his new employed bodyguard.

As the man approached, Kenshin saw that he still wore Japanese clothes informally. He had a red lace tied on his forehead, a white untied top that shows his bandages wrapped around the six-pack muscles. The boy held a huge sword on his shoulders, a fish bone in his mouth with a huge smile on his face. Kenshin knew that even he had a sword, this man was not a samurai; he was a street punk, a gangsta he befriended and met last month on town.

"Yo, Kenshin, what's up?" Sanosuke greeted him over and pat on his shoulder. He hardly put the Zansa on the ground and throws the fish bone from his mouth. "I'm already prepared on job I'll be having in this palace."

"It's nice that you came." Kenshin answered. "How about some breakfast first? I'm going to prepare some delicious food inside."

"Good, I never ate a breakfast yet." Sano answered and grabbed his sword, the two walked inside.

Kenshin smiled. Sanosuke has many qualities he did not like but he was a very good friend and honest person too. He knew that choosing Sanosuke by his side will be a good new captain of the guard in the castle.

-;-

Aoshi left his bedroom early. A walk all alone by the morning made his thoughts calm and happy. As he passed by the dry garden where all different flowers bloomed and Sakura trees stood, Aoshi smiled to his self. He was glad that he hadn't heard news of rebels' killing the villagers last night.

With that thought came a memory of indigo eyes and a bright smile. Shaking the image away, he quickens his pace and not wanting to be late for the family breakfast that his mother specially arranged.

The main dining room was a large and elaborate room where dragons and flowers painted nicely on the wall. At the window, the dry garden can be clearly seen outside. Hiko's art works with few native Japanese flowers attached inside gave attention. The entire dining area was quite sparkling from the early ray of sunlight making a stark impression.

Hiko sat on the head of the table, relief seen on his face as he saw Aoshi made his entrance. Okon at his left smiled brightly at him, "Aoshi, I'm so happy that you'll join us." She said indicating a boy and a girl sitting next to Kenshin. "I'm sure that you already met Kaoru-chan but I wanted to introduce you our new guards' captain, Sagara Sanosuke. Sanosuke, this is Aoshi."

Sanosuke raised his hands nicely in front of him but unfortunately Aoshi ignored him as he sat on the tatami mat and grabbed some rice balls.

"He'll be the new head of our guards from this time and speaking of guards where's Soujiro?" Okon asked but expectedly Aoshi only gave him an "Aa" as his answers.

"What was his problem?" Sanosuke whispered to Kenshin.

"Ignore him, he's always like that." The red-haired boy answered in a low voice.

"Ahem." Hiko made few chuckles. "Today's breakfast is to welcome Sanosuke and about the festival that will hold next month." Hiko stated nicely as he took a bite of sushi and drank sake. "And we wanted you Aoshi, to be the main person in this event so you can choose your ideal woman."

Aoshi almost choke when he heard the word "woman". He groaned inwardly as he listened to Kaoru's stupid plans with painful details such as color schemes and what theme each balls must have. He couldn't even stand to be with many people around unless it was a war he was dealing with but a dance? – With many women who will chase him like a lost puppy, hoping to attract his attention? Aoshi rather die than to do that.

"Pardon?" he spoke loudly making Kaoru's wonderful words about the party paused, the entire people in the room stare at him, disbelief shown in their faces.

"Don't you want that plan, Aoshi?" Hiko asked. "YOU NEED TO AGREE WITH US!" He added angrily.

"When I find one that is interesting, I will let you know." he said with a sigh, willing to leave the destructed wonderful breakfast. He turned to the window as his father began long explanation of why he should married now, which only irritates him further.

"Damn it son, as my only heir now, you are obligated to marry and produce heir in return. I will force to arrange marriage for you with Emi. Is that what you want? Because you know that would mean a good vows I had in the friendship with his late father!" Hiko exclaimed.

Aoshi sighed and shook his head. He doesn't want Emi to be his wife. Not that she was not fine woman, in fact she was a noble woman. But she was sick and he doubts that she only had few years to live.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hiko demanded as he pounded his fist on the table making the family doesn't have the appetite to eat anymore. In truth, the emperor knew that his son was not listening that made his patience at its worst.

"Well, do you agree?" Kaoru said with a hopeful looked on her face. "Maybe a woman you will dance with is better than Emi, right? And we already sent an announcement yesterday."

This time, Aoshi took a deep breath. How could he decline them when every people in their kingdom were expecting this kind of event? It would be a shame not to make that announcement real.

With a deep voice, he answered, "Have it on your own way."

Both girls clapped their hands of joy.

Kaoru mumbled her detailed plans which made him groaned inwardly at the thought of three parties each month. The discussion made Sanosuke burst in laughing, making both women glare at him, "Well we cannot expect Aoshi-sama to fall in love in one evening, right?" Kaoru said.

"Besides Kyoto needs this kind of revelry so we can celebrate the death of Cho and think of the income it will give to the city and the country side, every inn will be booked and every shop will be swamped with orders!" Okon said smiling to Kenshin and Sano who was trying without much success not to laugh.

Aoshi wished he had another table to slam his face repeatedly. He looked with pleading eyes to Hiko who only shook his head at him.

"And by the way, about the invitations yesterday, it doesn't say when the parties will be exactly but I just gave them a warning!" Kaoru exclaimed. "It's only May you know and this is going to be a summer affair."

That irritates him further. He couldn't stand to hear the idea anymore. He made his cue to leave and turned to his father, "I apologize but there are some things Soujiro and I must see in the forest."

Hiko nodded on his approval.

As Aoshi disappear at their eyes, all of them laugh, imagining the poor ice block dancing with many girls under the glowing lights of the night sky.

"Kaoru-dono, maybe we should lessen the amount of balls? Give Aoshi to breathe in between them you know?" Kenshin asks sweetly as he can.

Kaoru pouts but does not nod. "Well then, I shall plan our wedding with Okon-sama as well to distract me from the loss of such wonderful opportunity." She said and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm going to see tonight."

"Ahem." Hiko chuckled and put an arm around the two boys, "I must spread the word of Sano's leadership while you two plan and organize. See you later ladies." He said, smiling.

"Yes, Hiko-sama." Kaoru said in return.

"Don't call us like that, Kaoru, dear. Call me Hiko, perhaps father."

And with that they disappear through the door.

* * *

**-;-**

"MISAO" yelled Yumi from the front door, her voice strained and clearly out of breath. "MISAO GET YOUR SMALL BUTT HERE NOW!" she yelled again as Misao slid the door open from the kitchen.

Yumi stood near the door, her arms loaded with several packages and boxes. She glared at Misao. "Hurry, get over here and help me bring these to Kamatari's room." Piling the packages in Misaos arms, Yumi dashes in the hallway with a piece of paper in hand, waving excitedly. "SHISHIO, KAMATARI!" she yells repeatedly as she runs.

With much less speed, Misao follows her up, trying not to lose a parcel as she reaches the front of her previous room. She pauses and inside she heard the two whores laughing and Shishio is speaking. "Well, well, so the prince was seeking a wife! This is a wonderful opportunity and indeed Kamatari is available. And now we must plan carefully."

"Well, if that's what you want because I'm prettier than this one." Kamatari said and laughed at her own joke.

"Excuse me, wench, I'm the one who captured the interest of Shishio-sama, not you." Yumi answered and kissed the guy full on her lips.

As Misao listens, she wonders if Kamatari and Yumi have the competition for that cruel man before. Whatever it is Misao shook her head that those two were both whores and deserves an ugly man like Shishio. She also wonders if it is Aoshi or his adopted brother who is seeking the bride. She was sure that she heard Kenshin already had a betrothed.

"Misao!" Kamatari yelled as she slid the door fully opened. "Why are you standing like idiot? Get those in here and make us some tea."

Misao nods and continues on as their voices drift on the hall after her.

"It looks like the amount of these parties is yet to be decided but it will have to be more than two, I'm very sure of it so I hurried this morning to the shops to buy some fabric they had before all the desperate women purchased it all." Yumi said with a triumph on her voice.

"That's very well prepared Yumi but we must need to make those into fine kimonos and that will take more time and money." Kamatari answered.

"And what else was Misao was good anyway? She could do it!" Yumi said with distain. "Make her wash first, she's always dirty."

'Oh great', Misao thought. 'Now I will have to sow those dresses too.'

"No, Houji is always there for us and he'll take care of the tailor's bill and other expenses. We just need to stay ahead of every other woman who is available for marriage. We must leave now and plan on these thing… MISAO!" he said making her dash to put the fabric on the futon and running back out the hall.

Shishio and the two women stood in the hall, a looked of excitement in their faces. "Misao, we will be out until late so make sure that the dinner is prepared for our return. Do the laundry and make sure all the chores are done." Misao nodded but he continued, "Also make yourself clean and organized the fabric Yumi purchased."

And they left as Kamatari slid the shoji door closed.

Misao shook her head at the thought; imagine hunting a royalty like it was some kind of game. She walked on the entire house, enjoying their absence, missing his grandfather and that thought made some tears slipped away. She shook her head and smiled. She needs to be strong.

Soon, she had a pile of laundry in hand as well as a stack of previous dishes when a piece of paper on the floor caught her attention. The emperor announces that the crowned prince, Shinomori Aoshi has chosen to seek a bride at a series of upcoming parties. Everyone was invited specially the single woman, to meet the crowned prince in person as well as spend the evening with his company – dancing with him. His choice will be announced after the series of balls and will be declared as the mother of his future heir and become the Queen, God save the King.

Misao laughed at the words and shook her head again. Poor Aoshi-sama, she was sure that this was not his idea. She could imagine him standing in the center of crowded people, willing the time to pass away. A looked of extreme boredom on his face as hundreds of woman pushed and shoved for the chance to charm the stoic prince into loving them.

The rest of the afternoon, Misao spent laughing at how the news was ridiculous while a small part of her would pause to look in the mirror and wonder what it is to be like dressed in a beautiful kimono and danced with the ice blue eyes prince.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sign

**Honorifics Explanation**

_-san: This is the most common honorific, and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., or Mrs. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required._

_-sama: This is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect._

_-dono: This comes from the word "tono", which means "lord". It is even higher level than "-sama" and confers utmost respect._

_-kun: This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men amongst friends, or when addressing someone younger or of lower station._

_-chan: This is used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. It is also used for little boys, pets and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness._

_Bozu: This is an informal way to a boy, similar to English term "kid" or "squirt"._

_Sempai/Senpai: The title suggests that the addressee is one's senior in a group or organization. It is most often used in school setting._

_Kohai: The opposite of "sempai/senpai"._

_Sensei: Literally meaning "one who has come before," this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art._

_- [blank]: The lack of honorific means that the speaker has permission to address the person in very intimate way. Usually, only in family, spouses, or very close friends have this kind of permission. Also, the royal family has this kind of permission too. But when the intimacy hasn't been earned, this can be very insulting._

**The Sign**

**-;-**

Everything was black. At first there were pinpricks of lights – like stars. Then he notices that it was fluttering downward, 'No', he realized. It was snow, falling to well, he wasn't sure where.

He turned around and his violet eyes saw his sword trust on the ground covered by snow. He could feel the pang of sorrow on its blood stained metal. 'Why am I seeing this?' he thought.

"Kenshin", said by a feminine voice that always haunts him. No matter how much he wants to turned around and see the source, her weak voice ache the depths of his tainted soul.

"Kenshin", the voice called again. "Kenshin".

This time he turned around and expects to see the woman in white he killed decade ago. Her white kimono is white as snow as the red crimson blood blemished its fabric. She was lying there – at his lap with the most beautiful stark black eyes. Despite the tears forming, she was smiling.

Until the black eyes turned into blue one. The white kimono turned into an indigo one. Even the cold snowy scene changed into a warm cherry blossom. She was smiling too, a sword stabbed on her chest that made her utter her pain. "Kenshin", she called, losing the ticked seconds of her mere life.

This time he shouted, "Kaoru!"

"KAORU!"

Kenshin eyes fluttered open. His chest heaving fast as he took a deep breath and sighs. Was that it? Is that the future of his fiancée enough to shatter his dreams and pay for his sins? Kenshin killed a thousand of people in his calloused hands, and when he slays them, he knew that their blood flowing out of their bodies scream for revenge and hatred. He really knew that not all of them are bad as what others think, but as a royalty, how could he have a choice?

His hands gently touched his cross scarred cheek.

They were just two people, a man and a woman, two mistakes accusation, a trust and betrayal.

"Kenshin", a feminine voice wakes his senses. The shoji door slid opened revealing one of the women he dreamt lately. He was glad that she doesn't look horrible as his dreams were. Kaoru put her hands on her hips and pointed at the sky beginning to dark, "You didn't show up at the picnic I prepared for two of us."

"Oro? My apology Kaoru-dono, I slept that I was." He answered.

"Tsk. Kenshin, the ladies told me that you were screaming my name, what's the problem dear?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Kaoru-dono. I just dreamt about you but I forgot it now… so how about dinner in the garden? Will you forgive me for that?" he answered, deciding to change the topic.

The young girl suddenly gave him a hug that made his inner feelings calm; as they walked away across the hall Kenshin felt that his dreams had given him a fair warning - a warning that not only affects him or his fiancée, maybe Aoshi too, his parents or their own kingdom.

* * *

**-;-**

It was almost three weeks after Misao had ran into Aoshi that the first scheduled party was due, planned for the last weekend of June. Every family throughout the entire Japan received a formal invitation as well the list of each ball and theme that would follow.

Today was June; the beginning of ball will be themed as flower festival.

In no time at all the entire Kyoto was completely full to the brim with hopeful women and their families. When the inns became full, almost every local family was overloaded with relatives from further places in Japan. Several families who did not have relative even went as far as to rent out rooms in other's homes.

The shops became extremely busy with a long list of orders for the upcoming parties. Fine kimonos were top on the list of needed items followed by sandals, fans and cosmetic products. With the coming of the first ball, every flower shop in town was out of best pristine flowers that made Kamatari and Yumi mocked more at her for not getting those.

Even the Akabeko and Shirobeko ran by twins, Tae and Sae were busy serving people in their restaurant that made Yahiko got some extra work every weekend and now courting a cute girl named Tsubame.

Misao walked on the busy town and her very eyes wander at the shop with the least people inside. Her feet continuously walked as she found himself in front of the store. Books weren't usually her thing but this was a new one, and looked quite promising - old but new, in bizarre way. The bookstore was stocked with common books, kanji texts and Japanese prints but something caught her eye, a western picture book.

Misao gasped at the word 'western'. The royalty forbids exchanging products with other countries especially Westerns but how could such thing exists in this place?

Stepping closer and grabbed the book, she read slowly…

_"A City with No People"_

A strange name for children's book. Still… the title made Misao drawn to the book. Flicking the first page, she started to read slowly…

_In this city...there are no people._

_The lights are on in all the houses. But there's nobody on the streets._

_Are there people inside? I peek in a window to find out._

_There are people. But they are with them._

_I look in other houses. These people are with them, too._

Creepy and strange - these are the words that came in Misao's mind as she slammed the book closed and placed it nicely on the shelf. Rabbit characters, comic style weren't usually her taste but this was special.

"You seem to like that, that must be yours now, lady." said by a deep voice owned by an old man. "Ever since I bought this place to start my business, I saw that book and no one wanted to buy it."

"Eh? Thank you, Jii-san, I'm really grateful to have this err… western book." Misao smiled as she made her leave. 'Rejecting free thing is a waste of blessing', she thought.

The sun was now shining bright as the servant walked in road leading to forest. She must pick the best pristine flowers before lunch came. Lifting up her wooden bucket with the book aside, her feet ran fast as she enters the familiar ground. Her first stopped was the nearest area with the large rock in it but to her dismay, the lush field that was usually filled of flowers were already picked. "Those whores will kill me.", she said in despair.

Again, she crossed the ground and entered the forest again. As she walked in the shaded maze like woods, she ran fast to her favorite place, the meadow. She knew a lot of flowers grew in there and hope that they had not been found. Wandering the maze of woods she couldn't help but to remember the day she met Aoshi. Part of her wishing he would be here somewhere but as the silence of forest lay heavily on the trees, she knew she was all alone. Taking a deep breath, she began to pick the flowers that caught her eye.

Misao's eyes wide at the delight to see some beautiful roses that contrasting the green bed of grass. Many of them were deep red with a few paler red amongst of them. Even though the thorns pricked her finger, she manages to gather at least dozen of the full blossoms as well as a few buds that were nearly perfect.

It was already lunch time as the sun brightly shines towards the horizon. Misao sat alone in the forest with her basket full of woods, herbal plants and blooming flowers. Watching the slow march of time with the shadows, she decided to read the book she found strange. Grabbing the book and read again the first page, slowly…

_In this city...there are no people._

_The lights are on in all the houses. But there's nobody on the streets._

_Are there people inside? I peek in a window to find out._

_There are people. But they are with them._

_I look in other houses. These people are with them, too._

_This city is just like all the rest._

_Being with them is fun. More fun than being with people._

_Nobody comes outside anymore. There are no people in this city._

_I will leave this city and go to another one._

_I hope that I will meet someone. Someone just for me._

_But if that special someone falls in love with me..._

_I will have to leave that someone._

_Even so, I want to meet that special someone._

_This is what I think as I leave the city with no people._

* * *

**-;-**

Aoshi had to run away this day. It was the decision he made as the dawn crept over the distant hills and Kaoru, who was now staying for a mean time in the castle could be heard in the hall calling out orders for decorations with Okon. As the very important person in the event, Aoshi knew that he will be the first on her things to get ready.

He takes a glance on the new captain Sagara, who was unexpectedly doing a great job. At first, Aoshi thought that Kenshin was a fool in hiring the war freak kid from the streets but boy, he was wrong.

Somehow, he wanted to abandon the party later but Hiko had already threatened him once a week if he ever considers such an action. Kenshin was not helping him, the boy was smiling and insisting that everything will be fine because there was Kaoru but he knew that deep inside, his father told him to keep an eye on him.

All of them irritate him. Staying on their castle was uncomfortable and so he decided that the quite of the forest would be a good choice. It provides shade, water, and food if you knew how to look but what it lacked the most was meddling queens and disgusting pushy women.

For hours, he sat on the forest floor like he had the day he met the servant girl Misao. He told himself that she was not the reason for the choice of spot, although her appearance this day would not be unwelcome. The quiet of the forest wrapped around the place like a blanket and as disappointment crept in after a few hours he left and find something for lunch.

He made his way through the trees and to the meadow then he heard a voice – a feminine voice. And she was there – lying on the ground in her stomach and reading something. She was still something he remembers, long braided hair teenager with childish figure. Her simple kimono was dirty showing the real estate of life she was in but she looks like innocent, a girl who deserves life better than that.

He was like a man entrance by a vision of a fey creature and while he knew her to be real and nothing of extraordinary merit, his eyes could not look away from the simple sight of her.

Coughing loudly to catch her attention he steps into her field vision. He was rewarded with an open and smile as she stood quickly and nod for respect. "Aoshi-sama, what are you doing?" she asked but then her face went to her clothes, her hands fidgeting the edge of her sleeves.

"I supposed it must I to ask that question", he said calmly and laid beside her but not close. "This place is not safe. Rebels might be around."

"uhmm.. As you see, I have no choice. I'm servant girl and I was tasked to pick some things here for my household and you…" she said loudly yet cute and looked at his blue eyes "I would think you had so much to do this day considering the event this evening."

"Aa", he replied at the unpleasant reminder of the task later.

"Was it not your idea?" she asked but he just remains like silent and that made her realize that it was not appropriate to ask things. Happily, she started to say things and usually he answered "Aa." and mostly nothing.

"It's really exhausting you know and I haven't eaten lunch yet. Those two whores are really… eer..." she gasps at her own choice of words, "I mean my ladies at house." She added and covered her face with the book in childish way.

"What's that?" he asked, surprised and grabbed her wrist. Aoshi doesn't expect to see things like that from her – of all people!

"Umm… you mean the book? I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama! I swear I'm innocent. This is just given to me by a shop owner!" Misao answered, scared.

"I didn't mean that." He said, gently. He didn't to raise his voice and scared her. "I mean this." He added and left her wrist free. In her pale skin shows the dark scars that made him angry somehow.

Misao blushed at his actions. She told him that the scar was made by her master in her house when she commits mistake. Aoshi didn't answer. He knew too well that their servants too in their castle were threatened harsher than her. But for Misao, a young girl like her didn't deserve it; he let the thoughts concerning her slipped away.

"Then you may have my permission on reading that book." He said and that made her smile more.

They quietly still lay on the grass as Misao sat and arranged the flowers she gathered. Watching her, he wondered at her simple happiness while her hands completed her task. For a moment he tried to envision her in a fine kimono, her hair tied up in bun with beautiful hairpins and her face cleaned. The vision was unpleasing, she was fine as she was and yet… "Will you enjoy a dance, Misao?"

She smiled, "I never thought of that." She held up a small gathering of flowers and gave it to him. "Here, its small thanks for letting me read that book and save my life for second time."

She smiled as she held it out to him and for a moment he was genuinely touched by her small action. Reaching out, he took the gift from her and nodded. She picked up her gatherings and looked at him, "Aoshi-sama, I must return now. My household was expecting me this lunch and I think I was already late." she offered a small curtsy then turned to leave.

"I will escort you home." he said, standing to follow her.

Turning back, she quickly turned her head at him, "I must decline. I can go faster alone."

"I do not make suggestions." he said.

To his surprise, she put her hands on her hips and sighs, "I need to go now and you have so many things to do for tonight." She muttered and gently pushed him with her small hands on his chest. He admit, it was not unpleasant feeling.

Without another word, she turned around, "Goodbye, Aoshi-sama!" she said and disappeared through the trees.

Aoshi stood alone in the forest and surprised at her forwardness and his own behavior too. He looked down at the small bouquet of flowers a strange yet somehow pleasant girl had given him.

* * *

**-;-**

Misao was all alone in the house. The terrible trio had went with Yahiko in the palace making Misao happy with the peace surrounding her. She cooks, wash the dishes, sweep the floor and do all the chores that were needed to be finished before they came.

But as hours passed by, her hands always touched one of Kamatari's finest kimonos. Pulling a deep green cloth that caught her eye, she held it in front of her and looked in the mirror but immediately she shook her head. "This would never fit me." She whispered to herself.

With a deep sighs and faint smile, she put the kimono back in the closet. There, she glimpse another kimono that they did not purchase today. It was an old one. Maybe it belong to Kamatari but she didn't care, her smile was wide as her eyes as she pull off the kimono and held it up. Just right.

Not long after, Misao stood in front of the mirror in Kamatari's room, her hair loose falling over beautifully in the blue sapphire kimono. It has a cherry blossom details in the top line and different swirling lines in the lower part. Clearly, the kimono was obviously old but for her, this was perfect, only her hair was needed to be done and she have to find some decent sandals.

"It's not like I'm going to dance." She shook her head off as she looked back again in the mirror. Her pale face looked plain and her hair was fashionably loose.

"MISAO!" Someone yelled behind her, making her nearly jump out of her skin. She turned a frightened eye at the keeper of the voice and nearly passed out of relief, "Yahiko, I swear I could kill you! What are you doing here?" she demanded at the sight of him. "You're supposed to be at the palace gate!"

He laughed at her. "Feh, I'm not the one who would be killed. Tsk." He had a wide smiled but then his face fell sobered "Misao, even if you look childish, you really look beautiful today."

"Well, don't make fool of me using your sweet lines that you already said to that Tsubame." She said to his assumed mockery, "Well, thank you."

"Misao, if you put your hair up and paint your face you could go to the ball."

That made her surprise. "What… no… THEY WILL KILL ME! Impossible!" She exclaimed.

"I bet they wouldn't recognize you. You looked different anyway!" Yahiko insisted.

"They wouldn't recognize me but…" she swallowed deeply, "They would recognize this kimono! This is Kamatari's!"

He shrugged one shoulder, "Maybe but…" he paused,, his face bright as the idea took hold, "Just think about it… you can attend the party!" She shook her head at him but he held his hand out to her. "There are many people there, it wouldn't matter and you don't have to dance, just watch, eat delicious foods there hey I'm jealous and sit at the front row seats!" He said as he became more thrilled at his idea.

"THEY WILL RECOGNIZE ME!" she said looking back in the mirror as her mind went to the image of Aoshi, her heart beating fast at the thought of seeing him on his grounds and not her his, "Yahiko, there is no way I can get through the main gate, its out of the question." She added, turning to push him out of the door, "Now leave, I need to change."

"Would you go if we could get you in." He smiled, holding the edge of shoji's door frame to stop her for pushing him away. She wanted to laughed at him but the look on his face was remarkably sincere. It was horrible idea… but then again why not?

"Sanosuke was my friend and he was appointed to be the new guards' captain there." He whispered.

She looked back in the mirror and the woman looked back. What Yahiko said was true. The reflection was nowhere near the servant that she was. If she painted her face and pulled up her hair, not to mention an old fan to hide her face behind…

She stopped pushing her hands to her hips. "Okay, fine… but one condition, you have to get me home before they back."

"Yeah!" His face was practically happy "Now hurry up and fix yourself and let the journey to the prince begins!"

After the couple of minutes, the two arrived in the front gate. Megumi was there – talking with Sanosuke that made Yahiko grinned widely as ever. Megumi had nearly passed out when Yahiko brought Misao with him along in the current state with her kimono. It was really obvious that it wasn't hers.

Megumi put the small cloak she had and gently put it to Misao. Everyone gave her a confused look. "Well, it's a chilly night, I have seen several girls wearing light cloaks to keep away the chill." She explained as she draped it on Misao's shoulders.

Sanosuke led them around the Japanese castle and gave Misao a reassurance smile. "Girl, you are pretty tonight but fox around here is the prettiest one." He joked around and made Megumi hit him again. "You can do this!"

"Thanks eeerr… wait! How can I get to the event room?" She asked as panic crept in.

"Weasel, they were now in the garden." Sanosuke said, pushing her and she began to walk toward the distant sound of laughter and music.

"Tell me about it, Misao-chan." Megumi called after her.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
